FanSPANKINGservice
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Ciel's awaken sexual desires leave him feeling confused as to what he wants…


**Title:** Fan-spanking-service  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Words: **3879  
**Characters:** Soma, Ciel, Agni, Sebastian  
**Summary****: **Ciel's awaken sexual desires leave him feeling confused as to what he wants…

**Spoilers: **Contains brief naughty references to an incident in Season 2, episode 5, as well as chapters, 37 and 47 of the manga.

**Author's note: **Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over.

**Author's note 2:** Hanuman is a famous Hindu deity commonly referred as the "monkey god." A devotee of Rama and his wife Sita, his many exploits are celebrated in the _Ramayana._ He is also worshiped as a protector against evil and by wrestlers for his strength.

Surya, the Hindu god of the sun, was Hanuman's teacher.

888

Soma, finishing the last pose in his salutation to the sun, lay on the floor of the solarium, meditating for a few minutes. Feeling the warm of the sun on his face, he sat up, opened his eyes and greeted the day. "Namaste, Surya…" he said, bring his hands together and bowing his head in the traditional manner. He sat up and watched the sunrise, and when it was bright enough, he figured he could get a cup of tea in the kitchen from one of the staff, before going back to sleep.

888

Ciel sat up in bed, panting. He was having that dream again about Freckles, and this time it had left him feeling rather stiff, instead of sticky. He flopped back against the pillows, wondering why he never dreamed of Elizabeth that way, when the door to his room opened.

"Bocchan?"

"What is it, Sebastian?" the fourteen year old said irritably.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Shall I bring you your breakfast?" Sebastian moved to open the curtains.

"No. And leave those closed." Ciel sat up and got out of bed. He stood there, hoping his butler would not notice his condition, or if he did, refrain from commenting on it.

Sebastian was at his side seconds later, helping him into his robe. "Bocchan?" He raised a slender brow as he tied on Ciel's eye patch.

"Sebastian, go wake up that idiot butler from India and go to market with him. I think I want some of that curried fish, the other idiot was babbling about last night at dinner, for lunch." He stared wordlessly at his butler. Looking away, he added, "That's an order, and take your time, get whatever nonsense he needs."

A faint smirk tugging at his lips, Sebastian placed his hand on his chest, bowing slightly. "Yes, my lord."

888

Ciel padded softly into the back parlor. The dim morning light, as the sun rose, from the adjoining solarium left the room bathed in shadows which suited the young earl just fine. Alone with his thoughts, he let them drift back to the dream he had had. _Freckles…_The fourteen year old could not figure out why she often haunted his dreams, especially since he still regarded her as a boy, despite evidence to the contrary. In his dream, she was a boy and she was busy trying to undress him, same as she had done in reality. Ciel sat down on one of the large overstuffed chairs facing the solarium with its myriad of plants. Spreading his legs, which parted his robe, the young earl reached down to stroke himself through the soft cotton fabric of his nightshirt. _Freckles…_ he thought, as he moved his nightshirt out of the way, exposing himself. Cock in hand, Ciel stroked faster, imaging it was her, who was seeing to his needs. He let out a soft moan.

888

Soma rose to his feet, stifling a yawn as he did so. He felt sweaty and sore from the yoga, and strangely tired. Deciding to forego the cup of tea in favor of his bed, he took one last look out the massive windows at the back garden, before turning to go. He had barely taken more than a few steps when he heard a soft moan. Soma froze in his tracks. He listened, straining against the quiet, when he heard it again, the faint sound of someone moaning. He tensed, his body going into a fighting stance when the person moaned again. Thinking perhaps it was the Phantomhive's silly maid, who had tripped and fallen, rather than an intruder, he hurried towards the sound.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim interior of the parlor, Soma realized with a start that it was his dear little friend, Ciel. The boy moaned again as he clutched his lower belly, spurring the prince into action. "Ciel!" he called out as he hurried over to him.

"Soma…?"_ Oh hell…_

It was only when he stood in front of him, that realization hit him. "I am so sorry," he sputtered "I saw nothing… really…" He closed his eyes as he backed away. "I thought you were ill… I uh, will be leaving now…" Soma swallowed and the play of emotion that flitted across his face would have been funny in any other circumstances. He was about to flee when Ciel reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"If you so much as hint about what you saw here to anyone, including your idiot babysitter, I swear I will let Sebastian have his way with you," the young earl hissed.

Soma nodded. _I am a dead man for sure… Agni, please take my ashes home and sprinkle them in Mother Ganges…_ Trying to put the young earl at ease as well as himself, the eighteen year old prince said, "You know, I do that too and it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't care what disgusting things you do. You can hang naked from the chandelier by your toes as long as I don't have to see it." The young earl glared at him. "And what the blazes were you up to in here anyway?" Angry as he was at him, Ciel found he could not help lowering his gaze to look at the prince's naked upper torso. His eye was drawn to the bit of jewelry Soma wore in his navel, the young earl felt the color rising in his cheeks as his gaze dipped lower.

"I was doing my yoga… It is very peaceful in here, and the sunrise as I do the salutation to the sun is… perfect," Soma explained. Since Ciel had stopped glaring at him, he calmly continued, "When I am there, I feel blessed by Surya's rays. So I go there every morning. There is no reason for you to be angry with me, Ciel. I had no idea you, uh… come here too."

"I don't. I just wanted to be somewhere I could think."

"Oh… Very well then, I shall find another place tomorrow morning so you can 'think' alone."

Ciel narrowed his eye at him. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, little one, my friend… C-Ciel…?" The prince took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "As one man to another, seriously, perhaps you should rethink your choice of… thinking places. I found you, and others could too." _Can I go now? As happy as I as that you are beginning to feel a man's desires, I want to forget this ever happened…_ He closed his eyes, sighing softly as the events replayed themselves in his head, despite his best efforts to forget them.

"That's precisely why I'm here, you idiot!"

"Hunh?" Soma opened his eyes and stared blankly at him.

Ciel heaved a long suffering sigh. "If I had stayed in my room, one of the servants would have… found me."

"I see…"

Ciel nodded.

The moment grew more and more awkward as the silence stretched between them.

"Go away and leave me alone…"

Soma nodded. He turned on his heel and fled the room as quickly as he dared, praying he would not meet up with Ciel's butler.

888

"Mister Sebastian, if you would be so kind as to finish without me, I need to go see if Prince Soma has finished his morning yoga in the solarium and would like a cup of tea before we leave for the marketplace."

"Solarium?" Sebastian repeated as a sly little smile tugged at his lips. _This could be fun…_

"Yes. Every morning he goes there to greet the sun, before going back to bed."

"I see. My master is in there this morning as well. Shall we go together?"

"Yes…"

"Then let's hurry and put this away."

555

Soma ran headlong into his butler in the hallway. Burying his face in the elder Bengali's chest as he wrapped his arms around him like a small child, Soma said, "Agni, I need a bath!"

Agni, at a loss to explain his beloved prince's behavior patted him on the back. "If that is what you wish, my prince, so shall it be."

"Yes!"

Sebastian, his voice low and even timbered, said, "Good morning, Prince Soma." He chuckled inwardly when the prince's whole body tensed. _I see you have found Bocchan this morning…_

Soma let go of his butler and slowly turned around, a dopey smile plastered on his face. "G-good morning, Mister Sebastian…" he tittered.

Sebastian returned his smile. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as this was better than he could have planned. "If you'll excuse me, my master awaits."

The prince panicked at the word "master" and pushing past them, he fled upstairs.

888

"Did you enjoy your time alone, Bocchan, or did you have company?" Sebastian asked as he helped his young master dress for the day.

"Shut up."

"Yes, my lord…"

"And stop smirking."

Sebastian nodded. "Bocchan, your breakfast will be in the conservatory, followed by music lessons."

Reaching for the book he had been reading last night, Ciel also nodded as his butler headed towards the door.

"Before I forget…"

"Yes?" Ciel turned to face him, the book forgotten.

"He's in the bath." the demon butler said as he left the room.

888

Soma lay back in the bath as Agni helped him wet his hair. His beloved manservant was quiet, no doubt sensing his mood, and the prince was grateful for the chance to be alone with his thoughts. He sat up, pretending nothing was wrong as Agni washed his hair. Dunking under the warm water again, he rinsed the suds out, before surfacing.

"The kettle had boiled, my prince, would you like me to get you a cup of tea?"

"Please, Agni." Soma took the towel Agni handed him and wiped his face. Handing it back, he reached for the soap.

"I will be back in a few minutes, my prince."

Nodding, Soma began to lather the soap up. He ran a soapy hand over his arms and chest. Setting the soap down, he stood up in the tub. Picking it up again, he began to wash his left leg, followed by his groin. He had moved onto his right when the door opened and someone stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Agni, can you put the tea down and wash my back?"

Getting no response, Soma asked again, this time dreading it, as he was afraid it might be Sebastian come to drown him in bath. "Agni…?" he asked again, hoping against hope that it was his beloved manservant, as he slowly turned towards the unknown intruder. "Ciel?"

The young earl silently stood there, his eye seemingly averted while he watched the soap suds and water droplets cascade down Soma's body.

"Did Agni send you to wash my back?" Soma teased as he sat back down. He smiled weakly at him.

"No!" Ciel peevishly retorted.

Soma was pleased to hear the familiar irritation in his voice. "Is he alright?"

"I believe so."

"Then now that we have played 'you show me yours and I will show you mine,' is there something you need?" He closed his eyes as the awkwardness from earlier that morning settled between them. "If you will give me a few minutes, I will dry off and get dressed."

Ciel nodded. He looked as though he was going to say something, but took a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks, and blew it out instead. "Never mind!" he said curtly as he turned to go.

"Wait! Ciel! You can tell me, your best friend, what is troubling you. Ciel, don't go! Ciel!"

888

The young earl yanked the door open and rushed out, narrowly missing Agni and spilling the cup of tea he held. Ignoring the Bengali butler's concern, he headed toward his room, only to stop and flee towards the stairs instead. He ran down them, and yet, by the time he reached the conservatory, Ciel was to all outward appearances his usual self.

888

"Prince Soma, is everything alright?" Agni asked as he handed him the tea.

Soma nodded, taking the proffered cup in trembling hands. He sipped the tea, the warmth, as it went down, calming his nerves. "Poor little Ciel thought the bath was free and I thought he was you so I asked him to wash my back." The prince laughed. "He was not amused."

"I should think not." Agni's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Would you like _me_ to wash your back instead, my prince?"

"At this point I would be happy if anyone washed my back…" Soma teased, feigning a lightheartedness he did not feel. His little friend's odd behavior worried him; he was no stranger to a relationship with another man, having happily spent many a fun night with Agni, but as far as he knew Ciel preferred girls. Leaning forward, he reached around to move his wet hair out of the way. As Agni washed his back, Soma let his thoughts drift away from his friend and towards his manservant. Sighing softly, the prince thought about the stolen kiss he got from him this morning.

"Time to get out, my prince." Agni held up a big fluffy towel.

Getting out of the bath, Soma relaxed in his manservant's arms for several delicious minutes as he fantasized about Agni licking him dry. By the time his manservant had finished drying and dressing him, Soma felt ready for a bit of solo pleasure in his room.

888

Ciel toyed with his breakfast, growing more irritated by the minute as Sebastian silently went about his business of attending to his needs. The only bright spot in this disaster of a morning for the young earl was that he had stopped smirking at him._ Where the blazes is that idiot? Why isn't he down here already, babbling about some nonsense like the fool that he is?_

"The eggs Benedict not to your liking, Bocchan?" Sebastian said, pulling his young charge from his reverie, as he refilled his empty teacup.

"It's okay…"

"Prince Soma said it was delicious last time we had it for breakfast." He smirked ever so slightly as his charge tensed when he mentioned the prince's name. _What exactly went on this morning? _"Perhaps you'd like more strawberries and clotted Irish cream?"

"Why, did the idiot find that delicious too?" the young earl said tartly.

Sebastian stepped back to watch his charge toy with food. "He never mentioned it at all."

Ciel nodded. He felt stupid for overreacting, and picking up his knife, he cut a bite of the eggs and ate it. As he made a show of enjoying his breakfast, he imagined the prince was in his usual place at the other end of the table, Agni taking care of his every whim. It led to some rather confusing thoughts about the other day when he caught them together in the kitchen. He thought Soma had playfully licked his manservant's cheek, but had dismissed it as nothing when Agni had told the prince to leave, before asking if he needed anything. Now Ciel was not so sure it was nothing. Soma seemed more upset about disturbing him this morning than he was over Ciel's nudity or even what he had been doing. Plus he did not seem concerned about being walked in on in the bath nor did he try and preserve his modesty._ The idiot's always hanging on me… _he thought as an image of Soma sprang unbidden in his head. Wet and naked, the prince hung on him as he licked his cheek. "NO!" he cried, unaware he had spoken out loud as he set his silverware down.

"Bocchan?"

"I have a headache, Sebastian, and I want to go lie down… Bring me some aspirin and a cup of Earl Grey to my room."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel pushed away from the table and got up._ What the hell is the matter with me…? I shouldn't be having those thoughts!_

"Good morning, little Ciel! I am sorry I am late for breakfast, but I had something I had to take care of," Soma said as he breezed past him to take his place at the table, Agni following along behind him.

The young earl nodded as he briefly watched them go about their typical breakfast routine, before leaving.

"I wonder if Master Ciel is alright."

"He'll be fine, Agni. I think he just needs some time alone with Lord Hanuman. He will be fine after they wrestle together," Soma said, winking at his manservant.

"I see…" He poured the prince a cup of tea, chuckling softly. "What did Mister Chef call that, it was quite funny." Agni frowned as he tried to remember.

"Yes?"

Agni nodded. "Oh yes! I remember now, he asked me about Lord Hanuman the other day. He had overheard you mention you needed to wrestle with him as I was busy. So he asked me what you meant."

Soma laughed. "Really? What did he say when you told him?"

"He laughed and said it was called, 'spanking the monkey,' in America."

"You are joking, no?"

"No. He really said that is what they call it there."

"Spanking the monkey…" Soma repeated. "I like that, Agni!"

"I thought you would."

888

Ciel lay back on his bed, an arm carelessly thrown over his eyes while he waited for Sebastian. He tried thinking about Elizabeth, but found his thoughts clouded by images of the others; Freckles pretending to be a boy, Ran-Mao dressed his clothes, that stupid Trancy brat wearing a dress and acting like a girl, and most disturbing of all, Soma dressed in a pair of loose fitting pants that were made out of soap suds. As they danced in his head, his imagination ran wild as he grew inexplicably hard. Even Miss Hopkins in her short pants, invaded his troubled thoughts, leaving him terribly confused as he groaned in frustration.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian said softly, his voice chasing the disturbing thoughts in Ciel's head away.

"Sebastian." The young earl sat up, taking the proffered cup of tea and aspirins. "Go, I want to lie down for awhile. You may wake me for dinner if I'm not up by then. And don't give me that look. It won't hurt if I skip my violin lessons for one day."

The demon butler nodded as he drew the curtain closed. "Bocchan, would you like me to turn down the bed for you?"

"That won't be necessary. Just leave me be."

"Yes, my lord."

888

Soma sat in the window seat, watching the traffic go by. Worried, when Ciel failed to show up for lunch, he ordered Agni to prepare several folk remedies with the hope that they would hit upon the one that would make him feel better. Even the curry bread was refused. He drank the latest remedy, lassi, which was a sweet yogurt drink said to help a sick stomach as well as being a nice refreshing drink on its own. It made Soma feel sleepy, so he got and walked over to the sofa. He stretched out on it, trying to think up something, anything, to help ease his troubled friend as he drifted off to sleep.

888

Ciel closed the book he had been reading, in the vain hope of trying to distract himself as the day wore on with no success. Setting it aside, he gave into the inevitable and simply lay there, trying to get his thoughts in order. When that did not work, he unbuttoned his pants and stroked himself, letting his mind go blank as he focused on the pleasurable sensations. The rhythmic movements of his hand soon had him hard and this time he found it much more enjoyable without the annoying thoughts springing unbidden in his head. However, by the time he came, he was able to focus on his fiancée, Elizabeth, which left him feeling happy rather than confused, so much so that he did not mind cleaning up by himself as he prepared to go down for dinner.

Telling himself that his interest in the prince was idle curiosity, he went in search of him. Figuring a game of cards before dinner would help pass the time as well as dispel any unsettling notions concerning Soma's attractiveness, Ciel entered the front parlor. He was about to leave, thinking the prince was not there, when a head popped up near the back of the sofa facing the fireplace, followed by a pair of arms as Soma stretched.

"Is it time for dinner, Agni?"

"No."

"Ciel?" Soma looked over the back of the sofa. "Feeling better?" he asked as he got up and ran over to him.

"Yes…" the young earl hissed when the prince wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. It felt nice to be held and even though Soma's breath tickled his ear in a way that sent shivers down his spine, it was not half as arousing as Ciel had feared. "Get off me, you idiot!"

Soma laughed as he let go. "I see you are back to your old self, little one, and that makes me happy."

Ciel heaved a long suffering sigh at the prince's insistence on calling him "little one." The young earl waved his hand dismissively. "If you say so… Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to play cards before dinner."

"You want to play with me?" Soma said as a look of a delight spread across his face. "I knew you liked me!" Throwing his arms around Ciel again, he pulled him close. Laughing, he let go. "I see wrestling with Lord Hanuman was good for you," he said wagging his finger at the young earl.

"What the blazes are you talking about?"

"You know, wrestling with Lord Hanuman…" When he got a blank stare from Ciel, he added, "Hmmm… what did your cook call it…?" Soma thought it over. "Yes! I remember now!"

"Spit it out, you moron!"

"Hunh?"

"Tell me already!"

"Oh…" Soma grinned. "Spanking your monkey!" When Ciel shook his head, the prince made a rude gesture near his groin.

"That's disgusting, you idiot!"

Soma made a derisive little noise as he folded his arms across his chest. "You sound like an old woman."

"And you sound like the whore of Babylon!"

"I would rather sound like a whore than an old woman!"

"That's because you're an idiot!"

"I am not an idiot, little one!"

"You are too! And stop calling me 'little one'! I'm nearly as tall as you are!"

"Little one!"

"Idiot!"

888

Entering the parlor with Agni, Sebastian exchanged glances with his fellow butler. "Gentlemen, dinner is served."

It may have been a bit harder to do now than it had been, but Soma somehow managed to throw an arm around Ciel's neck. "Come, little one," he said in a vain attempt at dragging the young earl to the dinning room, which started their argument up again.

"Let go of me, you idiot!"

"Little one!"

"Idiot!"

"Old woman!"

"Whore!"

As they followed along behind them, Agni said with a touch of amusement, "It would seem things are back to normal again."

Sebastian nodded as a faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Indeed…"


End file.
